The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for navigating and clearing blockages in pipes and tubes.
For the purposes of clarity only, the background to the present invention will now be provided in terms of household pipes. However, it will be appreciated the invention may have application in the navigation of, and in some embodiments clearing of blockages from, any number of pipe or tube like constructions. For example, the present invention may have application to navigating: exhaust pipes, drains, rainwater down pipes, air-conditioning pipe systems or the like.
Blocked household pipes and drains are a fact of life; typically household blockages occur in the water outlet pipes. The main reason such blockages arise is due to the fact that rain water and household waste water typically carry additional matter which can become stuck in the drainage pipes. Over the years numerous devices have been created to clear, or free, blockages from pipes. Preferably, a blockage is cleared remotely from the point of the blockage by applying and releasing pressure to and from the pipe, thereby breaking up the blockage. Typically a plunger is used for this purpose. However, particularly stubborn blockages, or blockages which are remote from a pipe's access point, cannot be easily removed via a plunger and require a more directly applied force to effect physical removal.
Physical removal can be a particularly disruptive, unpleasant, and expensive job as the blocked pipe may need to be dug up, wall or floor panels removed and the blocked portion cut open to remove the blockage.
One method for applying a more direct force typically involves pushing a flexible non-compressible elongate device down the pipe. Once the end of the elongate device hits the blockage pressure can be applied directly to break up, or hook, the blockage. One commonly used type of elongate device is a standard garden hose. A garden hose has the further advantage of being able to apply a jet of water at the site of the blockage further improving the ability to free the blockage.
One problem with using a hose or piece of wire to apply a more direct force to the blockage is that the hose/wire may not readily go around corners in a pipe system. In particular pipe corner joints that are 90 degree bends do not normally permit a hose to navigate its way around the bend—much to the frustration of the person seeking to remove the blockage.
In some cases an Electric Eel™ drainage clearing apparatus can be used. This device either includes a drum of cable or requires a number of interconnecting spring steel sections and geared motors which rotate the drum and cable or spring steel sections. In cable versions the cable and an attached head flail about inside the pipe, hopefully clearing any blockage in the process. Where spring steel sections are used the sections form a drive shaft for driving a cutting head Needless to say these machines are relatively specialized and expensive and require some know how to operate. If an Electric Eel™ drainage clearing apparatus encounters a difficult to navigate corner in a pipe, the motor can be engaged and the flailing head may be more easily pushed around the corner.
Another method uses a hydro jet cutter, which forces water at high pressure through flexible hoses. The hose is flexible enough to negotiate bends and is pushed down a pipe until an obstruction is reached. The blockage is cleared by direct pressure from the water jet. These devices are expensive as very high pressures are involved, requiring the use of a specialist hose. A disadvantage is that the hose is difficult to force around sharp bends. Furthermore, as pressure is applied the water jet can push the hose back down the pipe away from the blockage, reducing the effectiveness of the clearing action of the jet on the blockage.
It would therefore be useful if there was a less expensive, less complicated apparatus for accessing pipe systems and the like which could be easily used and/or owned by the average homeowner.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.